Crossing a Frozen Lake
by ccferrari
Summary: After Kensi's reassignment in 05x10 (The Frozen Lake), she pays Deeks a visit...


**Inspired by a tumblr post :) **

* * *

Deeks rolled over in bed, emitting a loud groan as he began to awake. A loud knock sounded from the down the hallway once again, which forced his fatigued, puffy eyes to open. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and wondered who the hell would be knocking at three in the goddam morning. He stayed still, clinging to the hope that whoever it was would just give up and leave him in peace.

God, the bed still smelled like Kensi. It felt as everything surrounding Deeks constantly tried to assault him with memories in the three days since Kensi's abrupt departure. He had barely had the strength to pull himself out of bed to go to work the past few days with the mere thought of Kensi's absence. Everything at work reminded him of her.

He cursed under his breath as several more loud raps sounded through the house . Finally he threw aside the wrinkled sheets and flung his legs over the side of the bed before slowly coming to a standing position. He stretched his back and yawned as he reached for the switch of the lamp on his bedside table. Deeks turned it on and trudged down the hallway towards the door. He rubbed his exhausted face and turned on a light in the kitchen in a feeble attempt to avoid all the things that had come to litter his floor in the days since Kensi's reassignment. He finally reached the door and looked through the peep hole. It was too dark to make out who was standing on his doorstep. He sighed as his hand reached for the doorknob. Normally he would have a weapon ready in his free hand, but he figured that if the visitor had been out to kill him, he or she wouldn't have wasted so much time knocking. He slowly opened the door, and his heart nearly burst when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.

"Kensi," he managed to sputter under his breath, jaw dropped open in shock.

"Hi," she squeaked, nearly unable contain her elation at the sight of his exhausted face. He stood completely still, mesmerized by her perfect face as a grin crept onto his face.

"Can I come in?" she asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

"Oh my god, yes," he said quickly, opening the door even wider and extending his free arm to touch her shoulder, bringing her into a crushing embrace as she stepped inside. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

"I missed you," she stated quietly, burying her face in Deeks' shoulder and enjoying his distinct scent.

"I missed you too," Deeks replied, pulling his head back to meet her eyes.

He admired her unique eyes in the dim light for a few moments before leaning forward and capturing her soft lips in his and placing his hands on her cheeks. She kissed him back and the intensity grew as they both poured their souls into each other.

After eventually pulling away to breathe, they both knew that they should talk, but neither spoke for a few minutes. They waited, still hugging with their faces inches apart.

"Kens," Deeks finally said, unsure where to begin. Hetty reassigned without any advance notice and she had yet to tell Deeks anything about when she was scheduled to return, despite Deeks' constant, desperate pestering.

"Let's sit down," Kensi said, her eyes now leaving his and pointing towards his bedroom. He quickly took the hint and held her hand, leading her down the hallway and into his room. She struggled to suppress a smile at the sight of his bedroom. How did he manage to turn it into what one can only compare to a junk yard in a matter of three days? She sighed slightly as he sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him.

"I suppose you can't tell me where you've been reassigned," Deeks said slowly, eyes never leaving Kensi. She gulped and stared out the window at the dark of night before answering.

"Yeah; it's classified," she stated, her eyes darting to meet his bright blue ones once more.

"When are you coming back?" Deeks asked after a long pause. He waited a few moments, watching her intently.

"Kensi," he began again after not receiving a response, "are you coming back?"

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm not sure how I'm going to survive the holidays without new episodes of NCIS:LA! I was also really annoyed that they didn't show a single kiss in last night's episode! Urh. Anyway, what did you all think of the episode, and what do you think should happen next? Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon(ish)! Please review!**

**CC**


End file.
